My Own Personal Heater
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: Pure Jella-fluff! Bella's freezing cold, Jacob's there for warmth


A/N: Pure Jella fluff, because right now I need a Jacob because I'm _freezing_. R&R:

My Own Personal Heater:  
Bella's POV:

The rain was pelting down, it was tinged with icy hail. I pulled the hood of my coat up and pulled the sleeves over my hands. My jeans were soaked through, and while my coat was stopping my top from getting wet it was the only helpful thing it was doing. It was providing absolutely no heat, I felt as though I may as well have been in t-shirt and shorts I was that cold. But still the rain chose to hammer down, making me even colder and even wetter than I already was.

When I finally reached home - the longest couple of streets I've ever had to walk - and took my shoes of my socks were drenched. I took them off instantly and after hanging my coat up away from anything that shouldn't get wet I walked bare foot up to my bedroom. I grabbed a towel and dried myself and my dripping hair. I grabbed some clean, _dry _clothes. I left my room to throw my wet clothes into the wash and to find the hair drier. The wet hair against my neck was stopping any chance of me getting even remotely warm.

_Bang._

Once I was back in my room with the hairdryer I almost had a heart attack when there was a sharp bang on the window. I looked up at it and almost giggled. Jacob was hanging onto the tree and signalling for me to let him in.

_NO _I mouthed to him _It's too cold, I'm not opening to window._

Jacob mimed sulking.

I rolled my eyes, and dropping the hairdryer on my bed I walked towards the window. Quickly before I talked myself out of it, I opened the window wide. The second I did so I knew exactly why I thought I shouldn't as a wave of freezing cold wind hit me. 'Hurry up' I said, backing away from the window quickly as he climbed in. 'Close it' I insisted, feeling myself actually shiver from the heat.

Jacob pulled the window down single-handedly, causing me to roll my eyes again. He just had to show off how strong he was, didn't he? He walked towards me, arms open for a hug. I stepped back.

'Jacob! You are _soaking _wet' I moaned. 'I am freezing cold and you are dripping on my carpet'. What I didn't say was he looked kind of cute with his hair flattened against his head. 'You're not coming anywhere near me until you're dry'

'Bells…' Jacob said.

'Go' I pointed to my bedroom door, and Jacob walked out, acting out the look of a kicked puppy. I plugged in the hairdryer while I was waiting for Jacob to dry off and started to dry my hair. The warm wind of the hairdryer was only a slight help to my heat problem. Jake came back in just a I turned the hairdryer off. When I looked up at him I couldn't help but giggle slightly. He was wearing one of Charlie's shirts because his was so wet, he still had his own trousers on, though they didn't appear too wet.

'What's so funny?' he asked.

'Nothing' I replied, cutting off my giggle and smiling innocently.

He sat on the bed beside me. 'Bella…Isabella Swan' he said, looking closely at me. 'What were you laughing at?'

'Nothing' I repeated and fell onto my back, gently dropping the hairdryer onto the floor. 'Jake' I said. 'Why did you want to come in my window in the pouring rain? You see, there's this thing us regular folk use, I don't know if you've heard of it, it's called a front door'

Jacob mocked being completely confused. He laid back next to me. 'Front door?' he repeated, he smiled as though realisation had hit. 'Oh you mean the door at the front of the house. Yeah, no that would just be boring'

I laughed and he put his arm around me. He was lovely and warm. He did everything a good hot-water bottle did and a hell of a lot more. I cuddled up closer to him and he held me close.

'And anyway if I'd come in the front door you'd have had to go _all _the way downstairs to let me in' Jacob said. He smiled at me, 'warmer?' he asked.

'Much' I said, and smiled back. 'Jacob?' I whispered

'Yeah, Bells?' he replied.

'I love you' I said, still whispering.

His smile broadened. 'Are you just saying that because you have me as you're personal heater?' he teased.

'Oh yes, totally' I replied sarcastically. 'Every girl need their own walking, talking heater' I hit him playfully on the chest. 'No, you idiot.'

'Good' he said. He was still smiling teasingly when he continued, but he spoke seriously. 'I love you to'


End file.
